Una noche oscura en el bosque
by M el Lunatico
Summary: T por que... no se jajaja. Unos sucesos extraños pasaron en el pasado, y unos cuantos personajes tendrán la oportunidad de contar sus encuentros con fantasmas y espíritus.


**Disclaimer: me pertenece poco y nada de lo que haya escrito en esta historia, pero obviamente no pertenecen los derechos sobre la serie ni sobre los personajes jajaja**

UNA NOCHE OSCURA EN EL BOSQUE

–Se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que apresurarme– pensó Courtney bastante apurada mientras se terminaba de darse un baño y se cambiaba bastante rápido poniéndose una blusa blanca, unos jeans azules y los usuales tacos altos que siempre usa. Había quedado de pasar por Bridgette como a las siete y media para ir juntas a una de las tantas fiestas que Geoff hace por semana, salvo que esta era un viernes, cosa que nos contesta como es que la surfista, amante de la naturaleza, logró convencer a la señorita perfección de salir sin que ésta se preocupara por la escuela, pero para colmo ella se estaba ahora preocupando por llegar a tiempo siendo todavía las 6 de la tarde aunque si contamos que para llegar a lo de Bridgette por la por la autopista desde su casa uno tarda una hora, y luego para llegar a lo del fiestero, el camino más corto es por una carretera arbolada un tanto descuidada, pero que acorta mucho el camino a una hora y media más (así es gente, la señorita exploradora estuvo revisando, planeando, y calculando la ruta más rápida para hacer todo el recorrido, y luego se enoja cuando Duncan le dice que se relaje)Una vez que estaba lista bajo de su cuarto con un bolso azul, su casa estaba totalmente vacía, sus padres fueron a visitar a unos amigos suyos y lo más probable es que no volvieran hasta entrada la noche. Fue para la cocina tomo las llaves del auto de su madre, que había quedado de prestárselo el día anterior (supongo que ser responsable tiene sus ventajas) además de que la chica ya había sacado su licencia para conducir apenas un mes después de que terminara el programa. Luego fue para la entrada de la casa, activo la alarma de seguridad, y salió de ahí.

El auto de su madre era un Ford Taurus color verde oscuro, no es un auto muy impresionante que digamos en comparación, uno pensaría que con la actitud que a veces tiene Courtney de princesa malcriada deberían tener en su casa algún auto, algo así como un Mercedes Benz o algo por el estilo (por otro lado solo vimos el auto de la madre vaya uno saber cómo será el del padre jaja), pero por alguna iba muy bien con el estilo de su madre y también con el de Courtney que es muy parecida a ella.

La señorita exploradora, que seguía apresurada, encendió el motor, puso el cambio en reversa, piso el acelerador a fondo, (y menos mal que no había nadie atrás sino esta sería una de esas historias que se resumen a dos simples palabras: Boludeces no) saco el auto de la entrada de su casa, puso la primera y a toda velocidad salió en dirección a la casa de su amiga.

Ya entrando por la autopista, el tráfico se complico un poco, y menos mal que había salido un poco antes de la hora pico que si no, lo seguro es que no pasaba de la rampa de acceso. Anduvo un poco más de veinte minutos cuando se encontró con una escena un algo impactante: había un terrible choque en el carril opuesto de la autopista (dije impactante, no fuera de lo normal), parecía que un auto color rojo choco de frente contra uno negro, el primero tenía todo el frente destrozado y otro no estaba mucho mejor que digamos, la policía ya estaba cercándolo, y por lo visto ninguno de los conductores tenían heridas serias.

–Pero que estúpida puede ser la gente, eso pasa por ser imprudentes y no estar prestando atención– dijo Courtney pensando en voz alta, cosa irónica por ahora era ella la que no estaba prestando atención, cosa que no se dio cuenta cuando un camión le paso bastante cerca.

–¡Aprende a conducir imbécil, reverendo hijo de p…!– el insulto de Courtney al camionero se vio sofocado por la bocina de auto blanco que venía por detrás– Ushhh, pero qué diablos le pasa a la gente hoy, están todos bastante nerviosos– y siguió su camino.

Ya pasando el resto de la hora sin mucho que para ver, vio la señal de la bajada que tenía que tomar, cuidadosamente se acercó a esta, bajó por la rampa, siguió por la calle que estaba algo congestionada, espero un a que el semáforo pusiera la luz verde, y continuó con la ruta programada.

Courtney ahora conducía un poco más tranquila, se porque el choque la hizo pensar o sea porque ahora creía que llegaba a tiempo, siguió así por unos cinco minutos más hasta llegar a la casa de Bridgette, una casa bastante sencilla de un solo piso blanca con tejado azul oscuro. La señorita exploradora bajo de su auto, tocó el timbre a lo que unos segundos después se escucho voz femenina algo suave y melodiosa

–¿Quién es?

–Soy yo señora Rivers, Courtney.

A lo siguiente, le abrió la puerta una versión adulta de Bridgette, salvo que la madre tenía un color de pelo rubio más oscuro, además de que lo tenía atado en un rodete con una cinta azul oscuro, vestía una remera blanca, unos pantalones negros, y unas zapatillas también blancas.

–Ah, Courtney querida, pasa, Bridge estará lista en un momento– en eso Courtney entró– ¿quieres tomar algo mientras esperas? me estaba preparando un café, fue un día difícil en el trabajo.

–Bueno, está bien, un tacita de té si se puede.

–Por supuesto, solo espérame aquí un segundo– salió para la cocina y a los dos minutos volvió con una taza de té para Courtney, y una de café para ella.

–Muchas gracias– dijo Courtney como respeto, le coloco algo de azúcar y comenzó a beber.

–Bien Courtney– empezó la madre de Bridgette– van para la fiesta de Geoff, ¿no?

–Sí– contesto Courtney– ¿Por qué pregunta?

–No, no es por nada en especial– dijo– es solo que el novio de mi hija es buen chico y todo, pero pienso que con lo parrandero que es no me extrañaría que sea aunque sea un poco mujeriego, temo que le pueda romper el corazón a mi pequeña.

– No tiene de que preocuparse señora– dijo Courtney– Geoff puede ser un algo tonto y puede que se tome las cosas a la ligera, pero es buen tipo y bastante leal, o no se acuerda cuando la alianza de chicos en la isla la expulso y Geoff fue el único chico que no votó por ella.

–Tienes razón– dijo aliviada– si mal no me acuerdo, fue tu novio quien dijo de expulsarla, creo que él y mi hija no se llevan muy bien, dime una cosa Courtney ¿él así todo el tiempo, digo actuando en forma amenazante y agresiva?

–Ja, hay veces que es peor– dijo Courtney– es muy desalineado, bastante grosero, tiene los modales en la mesa parecidos a los de un mono borracho, actúa como un gánster matón aunque la mayoría de la gente ya sabe que no es tan malo como parece, y sabe que más…

Courtney siguió enumerando los defectos de Duncan por diez minutos, y menos mal que la madre de Bridgette resulto ser tan paciente como ella, ya que a todo respondía asintiendo con la cabeza, o dando otro sorbo a su taza de café. En eso apareció Bridgette, vestía la misma ropa de siempre, salvo que tenía puestos unos pantalones más largos.

–Por fin– dijo Courtney, tomándola por el brazo, sin darle a Bridgette la posibilidad de saludar– vamos yendo falta hora y pico de viaje para llegar a lo de Geoff– y la llevo rápidamente por la puerta.

–¡Nos vemos mamá!– llegó a decir Bridgette– no me esperes vuelvo tarde.

–Adiós hija, cuídate– dijo la madre de Bridgette sonriendo, yendo para la puerta.

Courtney metió a Bridgette en auto, se apuró para tomar su asiento, se puso el cinturón y le indicó a Bridgette de que haga lo mismo, y una vez más encendió y arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

–¡Courtney, no hay por qué ir tan rápido!– dijo Bridgette algo asustada por la velocidad a la que iban yendo.

–Tal vez tengas razón– dijo Courtney tranquilizándose y disminuyendo un poco la velocidad– mira, es la carretera que dije, estaremos dentro de poco– dijo señalando un camino un tanto descuidado, cubierto de árboles por los dos lados.

A medida que iban pasando por las grietas y los pozos en el camino, Courtney se dio cuenta que no era la mejor opción pero por lo menos era tranquilo el camino, pasaban muy pocos autos.

–¿Dónde dijiste que habías sacado este camino? –Preguntó Bridgette.

–Por Internet, se veía mejor ahí, debía ser alguna foto vieja, luego revisé por GPS y parecía el mejor camino para llegar a donde vamos, en la autopista nos hubiéramos tardado, mínimo dos horas.

–Espero que tengas razón Courtney, sabes que me asusta un poco el bosque– dijo Bridgette un poco nerviosa.

–Vamos, no lo dirás en serio, estuvimos en ese horrible campamento de verano por casi dos meses ¿y no lo superaste?– preguntó Courtney.

–Mira quien lo dice– dijo Bridgette en un tono algo sarcástico y burlón– que me dices tú y tu encuentro cercano con la gelatina verde, ¿eh?

–Podemos olvidar eso– dijo un Courtney un poco molesta.

–Como digas, ahora que lo pienso Courtney ¿Dónde está Duncan, yo decía que lo ibas a traer contigo?

–No, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero que iba a llegar más o menos a las diez, preferí no preguntarle, lo veo un tanto cansado últimamente pobrecito tiene que resolver algunos problemas sobre su libertad condicional además que todavía tiene que pagar fianza por algunas cosas que hizo.

–Ya veo– dijo Bridgette– ¡mira Courtney! al costado del camino.

Courtney observó a donde señalaba Bridgette, en un costado de la ruta había un figura humana, a medida que se acercaban vieron que era un hombre que estaba haciendo dedo (autoestop, aventón, quédese con el nombre que les guste)

–Detengamos para llevarlo– dijo Bridgette.

–Ni hablar, lo seguro es que no retrase, además no sabes ni quien es, tal vez sea un asesino, o un loco– dijo Courtney.

–Vamos, no parece ser un asesino– dijo Bridgette viendo al sujeto– es más si no lo conociéramos, uno pensaría que Duncan es un potencial asesino, ¿no crees?

–Oye ten cuidado con lo que dices– contesto Courtney algo enojada– aunque tienes razón en eso…

–Además hay que ayudar a quien lo necesite, o no te lo enseñaron los exploradores.

–Eh…tienes razón en eso… pero yo…

– Entonces no discutas, y levantémoslo– dijo Bridgette decidida.

Courtney respiro con resignación fue disminuyendo la velocidad, hacia el lado del camino donde estaba el sujeto.

Una vez que lo tuvieron cerca, lo pudieron ver bien, era un sujeto alto de pelo marrón oscuro corto algo desalineado, ojos verdes con una mirada tranquila. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca abotonada, unos pantalones negros, y un abrigo también negro que llevaba al hombro.

–Gracias por detenerse– dijo el hombre.

–¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?– pregunto Bridgette

–Sí, si es nos mucha la molestia, no me dejarían en la estación de servicio más cercana, mi auto se le pincho un rueda y necesito llamar a una grúa.

–¿No tienes celular?–pregunto Courtney

–No, verán, es que cometí la tontería de no llevármelo conmigo.

–Ya lo creo– dijo Courtney con sarcasmo.

–Vamos Courtney, no seas así– dijo Bridgette– claro, que te llevamos, sube.

–Muchas Gracias señoritas, me llamo Jacob– dijo con amabilidad.

–Yo soy Bridgette, y nuestra algo gruñona conductora es Courtney.

–Jaja, muy gracioso Bridgette– dijo Courtney con sarcasmo– haceme acordar que la próxima vez te lleve, primero traer al extraño de Ezequiel, le va a encantar tu compañía.

–Jaja, muy divertido– ahora era la surfista la que hablaba con sarcasmo.

–Por favor, no peleen mejor sigamos el camino.

–Por favor no hace falta que pelen– dijo Jacob– mejor, sigamos con el camino antes de que se ponga más oscuro ¿les parece?

–Tienes razón, sigamos– dijo Courtney, poniendo el pie en el acelerador

Estuvieron andando un rato cuando Bridgette decidió, romper el silencio

–Bien ¿Jacob a donde ibas? por cómo vas vestido parece que a una especie de fiesta, ¿no es así?

–Digamos que sí– respondió– vengo de un casamiento, larga historia, se casaba el amigo de un amigo, yo apenas conozco al tipo pero como me invito, no podía decirle que no, ¿cierto? jaja

–Jaja, Creo que no– dijo Bridgette.

–¿Y luego que pasó?– pregunto Courtney algo fastidiada– ¿Cómo es que terminaste por aquí?

–Bueno, es que me iba volviendo, y tome el camino más corto para volver a mi casa que sería este sendero, aunque en retrospectiva hubiera tomado una ruta menos peligrosa.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– preguntó Bridgette.

–Y…más que nada por la falta de luz y las curvas, además de que es muy común que algún animal se cruce y termine pasando un desastre, mientras venía se cruzo un venado, y lo esquivé por poco.

–Pero se te pinchó el neumático al hacerlo ¿cierto?– preguntó Courtney.

–Algo así– contesto Jacob, y luego permaneció nuevamente en silencio.

Anduvieron, un buen tramo del camino con un silencio sepulcral, no solo no hablaban entre ellos, sea por lo incomoda que sentía Courtney en presencia de un extraño del cual todavía no despejaba sus dudas de que fuera un sujeto peligroso, o tal vez era porque Bridgette no sabía cómo sacar la conversación adelante con todas las respuestas esquivas que Jacob daba mientras este seguía con un callado casi como si no estuviera ahí, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido del auto en movimiento, y las chicas estaban atentas hacia delante en caso de que algún animal intentara cruzara la oscura carretera boscosa.

De pronto algo pasó.

–¡Cuidado Courtney!– gritó Bridgette al ver a un mapache corriendo a través del camino, por suerte doblo rápido para evitarlo.

–Ufff, estuvo cerca– dijo Courtney, bajando un poco la velocidad– por suerte que nos avisaste Jacob, sino ya hubiéramos atropellado a medio bosque.

Jacob no contestó.

–Muy cansado para contestar, parece– dijo Bridgette que seguía viendo hacia delante.

Siguieron el trayecto por un rato más, hasta que por fin Jacob volvió a hablar, aunque ahora lo hizo con un tono sin emociones y muy frío, lo suficiente como para hacer que a uno le den escalofríos de escucharlo.

–Tengan cuidado, hay una curva muy cerrada más adelante

–Gracias, Jacob– dijo Courtney, y miró por el retrovisor para ver si algo lo ocurría.

Courtney se sorprendió al ver que su pasajero había desaparecido, de tanto estar ella y Bridgette viendo hacia el frente no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

–¡Bridgette!– dijo un poco asustada, volteándose para ver bien– el sujeto desapareció ¡no está!

–¿Qué?– pregunto incrédula volteándose por un segundo igualmente sorprendida que su amiga, pero más todavía cuando volvió a poner atención al frente– Courtney, mira adelante ¡la curva!

Courtney recupero la concentración, vio a hacia el frente para ver una curva increíblemente cerrada enfrente suyo, intento virar pero iban un bastante rápido, a lo que llegaron ambas a hacer fue a gritar aterreradas: –¡Ahhhhhh!

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en la oscura noche en el bosque, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni los animales nocturnos que debían rondar por los alrededores, ni siquiera el sonido del viento, el único ruido que uno podía escuchar era el sonido del fuego, una llama bastante grande había.

–¿Y luego que paso?– pregunto una figura bastante alta y corpulenta.

–Sí, porque detuvieron la historia de golpe– preguntó otra persona un poco más baja.

–Lo siento Trent, es que todavía no sé cómo fue que nos salvamos de esa– dijo Courtney algo pensativa– creo que, inconscientemente habré pisado el freno para poder tomar mejor la curva o habremos tenido mucha suerte, no se me ocurre nada más que eso.

– Y el tal Jacob ¿realmente desapareció?– preguntó el primero.

–Owen, ya te lo dijimos– respondió Bridgette– el sujeto se desvaneció en el aire.

–¿Y no supieron nada mas del sujeto fantasma?– preguntó Trent.

Habían ya pasado dos meses de que la segunda temporada hubiera terminado, estaban varios de los ex–campistas en un bosque cercano a la casa de uno de Izzy, la chica esta vez había insistido bastante hasta que varios vinieron, algunos de buena gana y otros solo vinieron para que la loquita dejara de molestarlos con llamadas pasadas la medianoche, entre los presentes estaban Izzy, Owen, Trent, milagrosamente DJ, Harold, LeShawna, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan, y Geoff, todos estaban escuchando la historia de las dos chicas con mucho interés que no casi ni hablaban ni hacían comentarios al respecto.

–Bueno verán– dijo Bridgette– luego de que pasáramos la curva, seguimos avanzando unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta que la parte del camino boscoso la dejamos atrás, nos encontramos con una estación de servicio y nos detuvimos para tomar un respiro y llenar un poco el tanque de gasolina.

–Entonces le comentamos al sujeto que nos atendió ahí lo que nos había pasado– dijo Courtney– y nos dijo que muchas personas se habían encontrado con los espíritus de un hombre o una mujer, parece que variaba según quien conducía, y nos dijo que hacía unos años una pareja de recién casados fue por el camino del bosque en una noche lluviosa a mucha velocidad, el hombre era al parecer quien conducía, no se fijó en la curva cerrada, chocaron contra un árbol y murieron al instante, se dice que los espíritus de esa pareja se aparecen a los viajeros para advertirles del peligro que está mas adelante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente LeShawna, rompió con el silencio

–Gran historia chicas, aunque no es muy aterradora que digamos.

–LeShawna tiene razón, si hubiera dado miedo, creo que DJ ya se habría desmayado– Dijo Duncan señalando a su amigo el grandote.

–¡Hey! Eso no fue muy cortés que digamos– dijo el grandote ofendido.

–Lo siento viejo, fue solo una broma– dijo Duncan.

–Tranquilos chicos ¿alguien tiene otra historia para contar?– preguntó Trent.

Todos miraron hacia donde estaba Duncan, el delincuente dio un suspiro, cuando ya estaba a punto de decir la primer silaba, se escuchó una voz del lado opuesto de la fogata.

–Yo tengo una historia.

Todos se voltearon para ver que Owen, quien estaba asando unos veinte malvaviscos, había sido el que había hablado.

–En serio viejo ¿tú tienes una historia?– preguntó Geoff.

–Sí– dijo Owen un poco incomodo– ¿Qué tiene de raro?

–Nada viejo, no raro es… como decirlo… inusual– contestó Geoff.

–No te ofendas Owen, pero después de DJ, tú eres el segundo más asustadizo– dijo Duncan.

–Si…Oye– dijo DJ.

–Ya verán tengo una buena historia– dijo Owen llevándose los malvaviscos a la boca, y luego sonándose los dedos.

–Genial, cuéntala de una vez, Owen– dijo Harold.

–¿Por dónde empiezo?… ¡ah sí!, cuando tenía 11– comenzó Owen (_**nota del autor: el que pueda necesito que se lo imagine esto con el estilo de Owen, ya saben de cual hablo esa imaginación que parece dibujada por niño de diez años**_)– era una noche oscura de invierno, me había acostado temprano esa noche y estaba soñando con que perseguía un camión de hamburguesas que estaba también hecho de hamburguesas, cuando casi lo alcanzaba, me desperté por que el estomago me estaba sonando muy fuerte.

Me levante de la cama para saciar mi apetito con una botana nocturna, la casa estaba totalmente oscura y todos estaban durmiendo, no encontraba los interruptores así que avance muy despacio para no hacer ruido. Baje por las escaleras, y los escalones chirriaban a cada paso que daba, llegue a la cocina, me acerque al refrigerador, y cuando abrí la puerta de este, lo vi… era horrible.

–¿Qué viste Owen?– preguntó Gwen.

–¿Un cadáver?– preguntó Duncan.

–¿Una mano?– preguntó Izzy.

–¿Una rata? –preguntó DJ.

–Ahí en el interior del refrigerador estaba lleno de… ¡COMIDA DIETÉTICA! ¡¿Pueden creerlo viejos? la cosa más horrible que uno pueda encontrarse en el refrigerador!

Saliendo, ahora del relato de Owen, todos sus compañeros pusieron una cara de "debí imaginármelo".

–Viejo, eso no asustaría ni a…ni a…– dijo Trent tratando de no decir DJ.

–Ya ven, es difícil cuando no se usa a DJ– Dijo Duncan– sin ofender viejo.

–No me ofendes.

–Trent tiene razón, Owen– dijo Izzy– por lo menos pudiste haber inventado algo, como un gato zombi que se estaba comiendo una mano humana cercenada, o una gelatina viviente…

–O un monstruo hecho de chilli con carne– dijo Harold.

–¿Cómo, también te paso a ti?– pregunto Izzy incrédula, y siguió relatando– creí que era la única, me ataco hace como dos noche, y cada gruñido que daba lanzaba su deliciosa carne picante, jajaja que divertido recordarlo…

Todos le dieron a Izzy una mirada de sorpresa, y se fueron alejando de ella, lentamente corriéndose de a poco de donde estaban sentados.

–¿Pero espera un segundo?– dijo Geoff– ¿comida baja en grasas en tu casa, viejo? Eso es difícil de imaginar.

–Bien, verán– dijo Owen– es que… se me olvidó mencionar que justo esa noche me quede a dormir en la casa de un amigo y sus padres son de esos adictos a las dietas y a estar en forma.

Algunos se dieron terrible palmazo en la frente, otros solo vieron a Owen llevándose una mano a la cara moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

Pasaron uno pocos minutos, habían vuelto a conversar y a asar malvaviscos

–Bien, Duncan– dijo Trent– sabemos que tienes una historia para contar, vamos cuéntala de una vez viejo.

–Sí, sí, pero que no sea como la del asesino del garfio– dijo DJ algo asustado de recordarlo.

–Oh…te refieres a ¿¡Este!– dijo Duncan, sacando el garfio de la nada, a lo que DJ gritó un poco del miedo.

–Nee… ya no tiene el mismo efecto– dijo Courtney sin inmutarse, mirando a Duncan con una mirada fría de regaño.

–Bien, si ya terminaste con tus tontas bromas– dijo Harold– comienza con la historia Duncan.

–Lo haré Doris, lo haré– dijo Duncan burlándose, a lo que Harold solo se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada de odio al delincuente.

–Izzy ¿A dónde vas?– preguntó Owen de repente al ver que su loquita novia, se iba fuera de la fogata.

–Tengo que ir al baño, tú empieza la historia Duncan, es probable que me tarde.

–Bien, si no hay más molestias– comenzó el delincuente.

Hace dos años, en una de mis tantas entradas al reformatorio, una por la cual me dieron ocho meses de condenada y que no me pondré a hablar de porque fue, tenía unos cuantos "compañeros" digamos ahí adentro, estábamos yo, mi compañero de celda CJ jr.(Una referencia al personaje Carl Johnson del GTA San Andreas) un tipo moreno, bajito y flacucho pero bastante entusiasta, algo difícil de encontrar adentro de cualquier reformatorio. Luego estaba un demente astuto y de pocas palabras llamado Tiberio Ulises Ronbottle (muy bien, el peor nombre de todos, como para matar al chico ya recién salido del vientre de la madre), pero para que nadie lo hiciera enojar todos le decíamos "Tiburón", y en serio que parecía uno, tenia pequeños ojos azules pero saltones, y se había limado los dientes que eran más afilados que una punta de flecha, además de que era muy alto y algo intimidante (algo así como Christopher Walken en "la leyenda del jinete sin cabeza"), si alguien lo llamaba por su nombre real quedaba hecho trizas. Y finalmente estaba su compañero de celda, Frank "el brazo fantasma" Manson, bajito, regordete, con mal carácter pero bastante inteligente, ya se imaginaran porque le decíamos así, el sujeto había perdido un brazo en una pelea contra un pandillero que le arruino el brazo derecho con un cuchillo muy afilado, lo que no se sabe es como salió con vida de esa pelea, lo único seguro es que el otro sujeto quedo horriblemente desfigurado cuando Frank le logró sacar el cuchillo y el resto es una historia que no nos quiso contar, lo único raro es que él siguió asegurando que aunque le amputaron el brazo que estaba más allá de la salvación, el insistía en que su brazo seguía ahí, tardaron meses en convencerlo de lo contrario. La historia va con que nosotros cuatro intentábamos escapar por todos los medios del reformatorio, ya sea intentar escalar los muros haciendo sogas con nuestras sabanas, excavar debajo del muro con cucharas, intentar hacer un motín y luego una fuga masiva, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que empezamos a darnos por vencidos de escapar todos juntos y comenzamos a hacerlo por separado, aunque sin mucho éxito tampoco.

Fue hasta que me faltaba la mitad de mi condena, una mañana mientras estábamos en el patio del reformatorio cuando nos enteramos que el convicto de la celda enfrente a la de Frank y Tiburón, Larry "el tuerto" Moss, había desaparecido hacia dos noches sin dejar rastros, nos quedamos extrañados porque el sujeto tenía como mínimo tres años más de condena en el reclusorio por haber golpeado a varias personas en la calle, y a una la había matado a golpes, y la única razón por la cual seguía ahí en el reformatorio era para que lo tuvieran controlado hasta que pudieran juzgarlo como mayor, así que lo más seguro es que haya escapado

–¿No te dijo nada, durante la noche?– le pregunté a Frank.

–Absolutamente nada, estaba muy callado, aunque ese sujeto rara vez hablaba con alguien, pero estaba algo extraño ahora que lo pienso.

¿Qué quieres decir, viejo?– pregunto CJ.

–El sujeto se la pasó viendo al muro con mucha atención, pensé que se estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba, me canse de observarlo y me dormí– dijo Frank– cuando desperté no estaba, desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, al principio pensé que lo habían sacado para interrogarlo o algo por el estilo pero nunca volvió, los guardias parecen estar tratando de mantenerlo en secreto.

–Entonces lo seguro es que haya algo en la pared, algo que el buen Larry creo y no se lo dijo a nadie– les dije– algo normal contando que el sujeto no tenía compañero desde que a Moe Howard lo liberaron por buen comportamiento.

– Si Moss escapó– dijo Tiburón pensativo– lo seguro es que el camino que tomó realmente funciona.

–Creo que se me ocurre un plan– les dije– Frank, tú y el señor personalidad (refiriéndose a Tiburón), intenten investigar cómo es que Moss escapó, mientras CJ y yo buscamos la forma de que podamos escapar los cuatro sin levantar sospechas.

–¡Ya lo tengo!– dijo Frank– necesito que tomen todo lo posible del taller de manualidades, de la cocina, todo lo que puedan cargar sin que los guardias sospechen, rellenamos sus camas y las nuestras con eso para que parezcan que estamos durmiendo, así que nuestra única oportunidad será durante la noche.

–Acaso hay otro momento para escapar genio– le dije con sarcasmo– pero vamos a necesitar muchas cosas, nos tardara un mes más en esta lata de sardinas para hacerlo, hasta entonces, esta conversación no ocurrió, ¿cappici?

–Entendido– dijeron CJ y Frank, el otro sólo asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Ya al mes siguiente teníamos todo listo, habíamos juntado suficientes palos, piedras, platos, lo que sea para amontonarlos en las camas de cada uno y que pareciera que nosotros seguíamos ahí, luego de la salida ocasional al patio nos colamos CJ y yo a la celda de nuestros compañeros, y luego esperamos a que la noche llegará. Una vez que estuvo muy oscuro, comenzamos a revisar el plan.

–¿Y bien?– les dije en voz baja– ¿Lo descubrieron o no?

–Ya te dije que sí– dijo Frank– al parecer Moss hizo un boquete a través del muro moviendo los ladrillos cercanos al inodoro, lo más seguro es que sea un pasaje a través de la cloaca de la prisión, así que ve a ser un escape bastante nauseabundo

–Viejo ¿de dónde sacas esas palabras?– dijo CJ.

–De tu mamá, imbécil– contesto Frank algo enojado.

Ya CJ se disponía a golpear a Frank, y lo hubiera hecho si Tiburón y yo no lo deteníamos

–Pueden matarse una vez hayamos salido de aquí no antes, imbéciles– les dije, mientras abría la puerta de la celda usando mi cuchillo y un alambre que encontré por ahí, luego de abrir la primera nos apresuramos a cerrarla y a hacer lo mismo con la segunda antes de que los guardias hicieran su ronda nocturna. Entramos en la celda de Moss, y tal y como Frank dijo habían unos ladrillos un tanto sueltos, los sacamos y revelo un túnel que había que pasar arrastrándose, el olor era impresionante no había olido algo tan podrido hasta que conocí a Owen, claro.

–Parece que el camino hacia la libertad esta pavimentado de mierda– dijo CJ agitando su mano frente a su nariz, a lo que todos nos contuvimos de reírnos.

Primero pasé yo, detrás mío venia CJ, luego Frank, Tiburón fue el ultimo y se encargo de cerrar el túnel antes de que el comenzara a avanzar.

Avanzamos lentamente por el túnel cloacal por una hora, aunque nos pareció una muy larga eternidad, teníamos que contenernos de no vomitar y cuidado de que alguna rata que pasaba ocasionalmente no nos mordiera, y lo peor de todo es que a medida que avanzamos el olor se hacía cada vez más insoportable y el túnel cada vez se hacia un poco más estrecho.

De pronto no pude avanzar más había algo que estaba tapando el camino del túnel, apenas podía tocarlo por lo ensanchado que se había vuelto el túnel.

–¿Duncan, que pasó, sigue avanzando?– dijo CJ detrás de mí.

–No se puede, hay algo adelante que no nos permite pasar.

–¿Qué es?– se escuchó la voz de Frank desde más atrás, resonando por el eco de la paredes.

–No lo sé, está muy oscuro para verlo bien– les dije.

–Larry Moss, maldito hijo de puta– dijo Frank enfurecido– seguro que tapó el camino de alguna forma para que nadie lo siguiera.

–NO ESTARÍA TAN SEGURO…– se escuchó una voz como eco espectral en el túnel.

–¿Qué fue eso?– dijo CJ algo asustado.

–Nada sólo el eco– dijo Frank que seguía enojado.

–Viejo, eso no sonó como ningún eco que yo haya oído– le contesté– mandíbulas ¿hay alguien detrás nuestro?

–No que yo sepa– dijo Tiburón– además de nuestros pasos y…

–VÁYANSE… VÁYANSE… váyanse…– se escuchó el eco de nuevo.

–Muy esto es oficialmente espeluznante mejor nos regresemos– dijo CJ que ya estaba completamente aterrorizado, y empecé a escuchar que retrocedía.

–No lo estarás diciendo en serio– dijo Frank– no voy a retroceder solo porque tu le tengas miedo a un entupido eco– y se lo escucho avanzar– muévete gallina.

–Muévete tú, imbécil– dijo CJ mientras los dos se chocaron un al tratar de volver y el otro al tratar de seguir.

–¡Deténganse idiotas!– les grité, cuando noté que el caño donde estábamos empezaba a caerse por el peso acumulado de los dos sujetos– el túnel no va a aguantar.

–Se va a caer– atino a decir Tiburón antes de que eso pasara.

El caño se colapsó y los cuatro caímos al parecer habíamos en sótano de la prisión donde estaba la caldera.

–¿Todos bien?– dijo CJ levantándose bastante adolorido.

–Bien– dijo Tiburón sacándose una rata que le cayó en la cabeza.

–En una pieza por así decirlo– dijo Frank mientras se limpiaba una mugre marrón de la cara con su único brazo.

–Estoy bien– dije intentando levantarme pero tenía un enorme bulto encima,– ¿Pero qué demonios?– moví el bulto de encima y me quede horrorizado al ver que encima mío tenía el cuerpo de Larry Moss todo putrefacto y podrido siendo consumido por los gusanos, no pude evitar gritar, y el resto al verlo hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando nos recuperamos del Shock, y me ayudaron a sacarme el cuerpo de encima, recién pudimos volver a hablar.

–Al final no logró escapar– dijo Tiburón– que muerte tan escalofriante.

–Y pensar que pudimos ser nosotros…– dijo CJ bastante aterrado.

–Bien está dicho– dije respirando profundamente– nada más de túneles.

–Sin discusión– dijo Frank asustado.

–GRACIAS POR ENCONTRARME…– sonó una vez más ese condenado eco, aunque ahora era menos fuerte que antes, como un leve soplido de viento.

Los guardias aparecieron al cabo de un rato para ver lo que había pasado y se quedaron igual horrorizados que nosotros ante la tétrica escena que se encontraron.

–¿Y luego que ocurrió?– preguntó Gwen quebrando el silencio que el delincuente creó una vez que dejo de hablar.

–Nada importante, el cadáver de Larry fue entregado a su familia para hacerle el funeral que se merecía, a nosotros nos devolvieron a nuestras celdas, y nos aumentaron la condena a dos meses más por intento de escape cosa que cumplimos sin hacer escándalo, la verdad es que la situación nos perturbó demasiado,. Una vez que salimos esa vez cada uno tomó su camino, aunque de vez en cuando me los encuentro.

–Entonces parece que te sirvió de lección– dijo Courtney un tanto irónica.

–Mis respetos Duncan, en serio buena la historia– dijo LeShawna, y el resto se puso de acuerdo en lo mismo.

–Bien alguien más, que hable ahora tenemos un poco mas de leña antes de que la fogata– dijo Trent.

Harold se levanto y señalándose así mismo con orgullo dijo: –Creo que como miembro del campamento de Steve el tenebroso creo que yo debería ser quien….

–¡¿Qué demonios es eso?– gritó Bridgette de repente señalando a algo que se movía detrás de Harold.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta lentamente con una expresión bastante nerviosa y entonces vio que a unos diez metros de él había un fantasma acercándose lentamente, haciendo sonidos espectrales moviendo lo que parecían ser sus brazos de arriba para abajo.

–¡Ahhhhh!– gritaron todos al unísono, yéndose para el lado opuesto de la fogata desde donde se acercaba el espectro, excepto por DJ que se había quedado pasmado por el miedo mientras el fantasma se acerco al grandote paralizado lentamente.

–¡DJ muévete, rápido!– grito Trent, pero no había caso DJ, no se movía.

Ahora el fantasma se acerco cada vez más y más, haciendo el clásico sonido de: –Boooooo…

–Rayos, esto está muy mal…– dijo Duncan atemorizado.

Cuando el fantasma estuvo frente al grandote, dio un terrible grito para asustarlo antes de comenzar a reírse en una forma algo infantil pero ante la situación era un tanto macabra, DJ ante el grito se desmayo sin emitir ningún sonido. Todos se quedaron extrañados ante la risa del fantasma, una risa bastante familiar.

–Un momento– dijo Gwen recuperando la compostura y poniendo una mirada de enojo, se acerco al fantasma mientras los demás seguían paralizados.

–¡Gwen, no te acerques es muy peligroso!– grito Owen – ¡Dios santo, ella va a morir!

La gótica se acerco al fantasma por la espalda mientras este que seguía riéndose a carcajadas, cuando lo tuvo bastante cerca lo tomo por la punta de la cabeza y le quito la enorme sábana blanca que llevaba encima, revelando una figura muy familiar.

–¡¿Izzy?– dijeron todos menos Gwen y DJ que seguía noqueado.

–Tal y como lo imaginé– dijo Gwen.

–Lo siento chicos– dijo Izzy un tanto alegre– estaban tan asustados escuchando las historias de terror que no pude resistirme a jugarles una broma, jajajajaja.

–Izzy, esta vez no fue gracioso– dijo LeShawna.

–Sí, mira como dejaste a DJ– dijo Bridgette.

–Oh eso, se le pasara en un rato– dijo Izzy defendiéndose.

Al cabo de un rato, que se pasó el susto que les había pegado la señorita demencia canadiense, colocaron los últimos leños y palos que quedaban en la fogata para que alguien contara lo que sería la última historia de la noche, no sin antes atar a Izzy con la sabana que se trajo para asegurarse que no les hiciera otra de sus bromas pesadas.

–Bien Harold– dijo Courtney– ¿piensas contar la historia, o no?

–Lo siento, se me olvido lo que iba a contar con el susto que nos pegó Izzy– dijo Harold.

–Genial, simplemente genial– dijo Courtney con sarcasmo– alguien tiene algo que contar, que tal tú Trent.

–No, lo siento no tengo nada– dijo el músico.

–¿Gwen?– preguntó Duncan.

–Nada por ahora– dijo la gótica– aunque si tengo una historia pero es muy larga y no creo que vaya a terminarla antes de que se apague el fuego.

–¿LeShawna, Geoff, alguna historia?– preguntó Owen.

–Lo siento grandote, esta chica no tiene nada para contar– dijo LeShawna, y entonces todos se voltearon para ver al fiestero que se había quedado callado, algo bastante raro en el.

–¿Conozco esa mirada, tienes algo para contar, no es verdad cariño?– preguntó Bridgette a su novio.

–Me conoces muy bien mi querida Bridge– dijo Geoff dando una leve sonrisa, los dos amagaron como para comenzar a besuquear, si no hubiera sido porque Duncan los detuvo.

–¿Si a los tortolitos no les importa? quiero escuchar esa historia antes que se haga de día– dijo el delincuente con una mirada con algo de enojo.

–Muy bien… la contaré– dijo Geoff algo incómodo– pero no es una historia que me guste contar.

Por donde comienzo, hace como tres años mi amigo Jimmy me hizo una tonta apuesta por cincuenta dólares, lo que tenía que hacer era ir hacia el cementerio del pueblo durante la noche y con una lata de aerosol verde brillante tenía que pintar una cruz en la tumba de mas al fondo en el cementerio, la tumba era de un vieja que murió hace unos años, le decíamos la bruja porque siempre tenía cosas raras en la entrada de su casa. No iba a dejar que mis amigos me llamaran gallina así que acepte la apuesta.

Entre por un muro lo más lejos posible de la vista del guardia nocturno (linda profesión si me lo preguntan, nada más agradable que ser el guardia nocturno de un cementerio, por cierto estoy siendo sarcástico jaja), fui por el borde del muro tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos del guardia como para asegurarme que no me viera, encendí un linterna chica que me había traído. (La atmosfera era tétrica, una noche fría de otoño con una leve niebla que pasaba entre las tumbas, los árboles cercanos se movían al compás del viento en una forma leve pero daba una sensación incomoda, no se los veía pero se podía escuchar el aleto de los pájaros que pasaban por encima de los árboles, alguien tiene que hacer el ambiente, o no?) Empecé a caminar hacia la parte más adentro del cementerio perdiéndome entre las tumbas, topándome que uno que otro gato, y en una ocasión con una señora vestida de negro llorando sobre la tumba de alguien, a la que no se me ocurrió ni acercarme.

Camine un poco más, y finalmente la pude ver, era una tumba gris oscuro sobre una pequeña colina sola, y solitaria, como si la vieja siguiera siendo marginada aun después de muerta. Me acerqué lentamente, caminando en puntas hacia, la tumba ya sacando el aerosol verde de mi bolsillo. Estaba ya a unos pocos metros cuando de pronto sentí como si algo me tomara por detrás.

No les tengo que decir que yo estaba aterrorizado, tragué saliva, saqué agallas y me volteé para ver que me había atrapado.

(–¿Que era Geoff?– preguntó LeShawna algo nerviosa– ¿Era el guardia?

–¿Un zombi?– preguntó Duncan con curiosidad.

–¿Una mano zombi?– preguntó Izzy entusiasmada.

Geoff siguió con su historia sin contestar las preguntas.)

A los dos segundos estaba riéndome por el alivio, mi camisa se había enganchado a una rama de un árbol que tenía cerca y no me di cuenta de el por estar viendo hacia la tumba, me la saqué con cuidado, y luego me lleve un susto al escuchar el ulular del búho, me ríe un poco nervioso al ver al pájaro nocturno, y seguí mi camino.

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, había llegado muy lejos para hacerlo, tenía que pintar esa tonta cruz, en esa tonta tumba y terminar con todo eso. Me acerqué rápido a la tumba con el aerosol en mano. Tragué saliva, y de los nervios podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y sentía como el sudor frío me pasaba por la espalda. Tomé el aerosol marque la cruz, le tomé tres fotos lo más rápido que pude con mi cámara, y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, trepé por el muro y estaba de nuevo en la calle.

Tome mi celular y llame a Jim.

–¿Y bien?– me contesto Jimmy con un tono indiferente.

–Misión cumplida viejo– le dije tratando de parecer calmado.

–¿Ah, sí?– dijo con tono irónico– muéstranos la evidencia Geoffter, o no ganas y eres declarado gallina de por vida– y empezó cacarear como gallina por el teléfono a lo que se escucho risas de fondo.

–No te preocupes viejo–le dije– la tengo.

–Entonces ven a la gasolinera en la calle Maple, te esperamos– y me cortó.

Camine unas calles en la oscuridad de la noche llegando a la gasolinera ahí estaban Jim, Paul, y Tim, le mostré la primera foto en la cámara, y quedaron satisfechos pero cuando quisieron ver las otras la cámara se apago de golpe.

–Nee, se le debe haber acabado la batería…bien ganaste viejo, aquí tienes– y me pago los cincuenta billetes.

– ¿Quién es el rey ahora, eh Jim?– me burlé en su cara.

Y entre dientes dijo –Tú lo eres, Geoff… ¿Dónde dejaste el aerosol?– me preguntó.

Me revise los bolsillos, mire por detrás mío, y no lo encontré.

–Jaja, se me debió caer cuando salí corriendo del cementerio, bueno no creo que lo puedan relacionar con nosotros… Ughhuaa, estoy muy cansado chicos, nos vemos mañana me voy a dormir

Me fui para mi casa tranquilo de haber ganado, me escabullí por la puerta de atrás, subí a mi habitación tratando de no despertar a mis hermanos o a mis padres.

Una vez que llegué a mi cuarto di un suspiro de alivio me cambie en la oscuridad para prepararme para dormir, me acosté un poco intranquilo, pero logré dormirme.

Me levante a mitad de la noche (ya me dirán ustedes, que es la noche más larga de la historia, yo les digo que Geoff se durmió un poco después de medianoche y se despertó algo así como las tres de la mañana), creo haber tenido una especie de pesadilla, solo recuerdo que el pecho me palpitaba muy fuerte, me levanté y fui al baño por un vaso de agua, me vi la cara en el espejo y estaba totalmente deshecho con una bolsas enormes y los ojos irritados, una vez que me tranquilicé un poco me fui de vuelta a la cama, una vez que entre al cuarto sentí una sensación muy extraña, hacía frío, no como el frío que hace en una noche normal, era una sensación gélida podía ver mi aliento y comenzaba a temblar, yo pensé que algo le había pasado al aire acondicionado, encendí la luz para ver lo que ocurría, gran error.

Me encontré con una escena que me helo el corazón y me hizo temblar de miedo, a lo largo y a lo ancho de mi cuarto estaba escrito por todas partes, ME LAS PAGARÁS, AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA, escrito una y otra vez, pero lo que realmente me asusto era el color, era color verde brillante.

Estaba paralizado con cara de estupefacción, cuando sentí que algo me observaba por detrás me di vuelta y ahí me horrorice al ver a una figura vestida de gris muy sucio con cabello gris plateado que le cubría la cara.

–¿Quien…quien es usted?– conseguí preguntar, no podía disimular el terror que sentía.

–Tú ya sabes quién soy niño… o mejor dicho quien fui– escuché una voz que sonó dentro de mi cabeza, como un leve suspiro casi inescuchable, mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente– pagarás por lo que hiciste– y reveló su rostro.

Yo hubiera querido gritar porque era la cosa más espeluznante que yo haya jamás visto, era un rostro de color gris muerto, las cuencas de sus ojos y su boca era solamente pozos negros sin fin.

–ME LAS PAGARÁS– Esta vez no sonó en mi cabeza el fantasma de la vieja movió los labios. Y el resto de lo que haya pasado esa noche es un completo misterio para mí porque creo que me desmaye todavía no estoy seguro de lo que paso.

–¿Y luego?– preguntó Harold– ¿Qué paso viejo?

–Ya lo dije no estoy muy seguro– dijo Geoff– me desperté en el piso de mi cuarto, lo más extraño chicos es que a la mañana siguiente, las marcas en la pared habían desaparecido.

–Geoff, no te detuviste a pensar que todo eso pudo haber sido una pesadilla– le dijo Courtney remarcando lo obvio.

–No lo creo Courtney, mas tarde ese día revise mi cámara, y vi las otras dos fotos que había sacado.

–¿Y qué viste viejo?– preguntó Trent.

–En una estaba el fantasma justo detrás de su tumba, y la tercera es la más extraña era otra frase escrita en verde decía claramente "enmiéndalo".

–Vamos viejo, no crees que pudo ser una broma de tus tontos amigos tratando de vengarse porque les ganaste la apuesta– le dijo Duncan.

–También lo pensé, así que busque a Jimmy pero Paul y Tim decían que no lo veían desde que se fueron de la gasolinera, así que entonces decidí ir al cementerio para ver si la lata seguía ahí, y de hecho la encontré a ella y Jimmy tendido en el piso cerca de la tumba de la vieja que seguía manchada. Jimmy estaba frío como el hielo, lo intente despertar pero él estaba tieso y con una expresión de terror en el rostro, le di una patada para sacarlo de ese estado y recién ahí reacciono, me dijo que vino a buscar la lata de pintura por que le había costado treinta dólares que no iba a desperdiciar, cuando se encontró con la misma figura que yo me encontré, luego de estar ahí un rato comprendí lo que el fantasma me quiso decir.

–¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste, Cariño?– pregunto Bridgette algo preocupada.

–Más tarde volví con Jimmy, limpiamos la cruz pintada de la tumba dejamos unas flores, y nos fuimos, una vez que salimos del cementerio, pasando por el muro por donde había entrado, ahora estaba escrito con la misma pintura "no lo vuelvan a hacer, o realmente me las pagarán muy caro".

–Entonces aprendiste tu lección, cielo– dijo Bridgette– estoy tan orgullosa– se le acercó a Geoff, que se dio cuenta de la intención de su novia, y (como es usual) comenzaron a besuquearse. El resto del grupo coincidió en silencio que la historia del fiestero había sido muy buena, sino fue, la mejor de esa noche.

Estuvieron ahí un poco más cuando finalmente DJ se levantó.

–¿Qué paso, y el fantasma?– dijo el grandote sin saber que había pasado.

–Era Izzy– dijo Gwen señalando que estaba comiendo los últimos malvaviscos que quedaban.

DJ dio un suspiro de alivio– muy bien suficiente terror para una sola noche, bien chicos nos vamos yendo ya.

Y antes que alguien pudiera responder, se empezó a escuchar un sonido en la oscuridad del bosque sonaba como si un vidrio se golpeara contra algo de chico de metal. Todos comenzaron para ver alrededor y comenzaron a ver algo muy extraño, los estaban rodeando, por así decirlo, unas extrañas luces color violeta pero eran opacas (el que quiera busque luz mala, y el que busque iluminación busque luz negra en eso me basé), y se comenzaron a escuchar los alaridos de una mujer.

–Muy bien quien anda ahí– dijo Duncan desafiante.

–¡Duncan, mira arriba!– dijo Gwen señalando hacia los árboles.

Todos levantaron la cabeza para ver un figura de hábito negro con un cabello negro muy largo, y una lámpara oscura en su mano, bajo del árbol volando y se paró enfrente del grupo, menos por DJ que apenas vio la figura salió corriendo en dirección hacia la ciudad.

– Por favor, primero Izzy y ahora tú– dijo Duncan– no sé quien seas pero se necesita más que unos trucos baratos para asustarnos– y le sacó el cabello.

Y en eso todos se asustaron mas todavía al ver que debajo de ese cabello que el delincuente le había sacado, había una calavera humana, blanca como la cera.

– Muy esto es suficiente para asustarnos– dijo Duncan aterrorizado, a lo que luego todos salieron corriendo despavoridos por la misma dirección que el grandote había corrido, mientras el horrible espectro se reía a carcajadas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el fantasma para de reírse sin parar. Cuando paró, saco un radio transmisor y dijo:

–Todo despejado, ya puedes venir.

Y de otra parte bosque apareció otra figura, humana en este caso, llevando en una mano una linterna.

–Y bien ¿funcionó?– dijo el sujeto

–Al pie de la letra, esos tontos estarán aterrados por semanas después de esto– dijo el "fantasma".

–Bien se puede decir que nuestra venganza está hecha– dijo el sujeto– ¿no es así, Heather?

– ¿Qué te puedo decir, Chris?– dijo la reina de la maldad sacándose la mascar de esqueleto– soy la mejor en lo que hago: engañar mwajaja, lo fácil que se puede engañar a unos tontos con un disfraz del día de brujas, y una lámpara de luz negra.

– No olvides los efectos– dijo el anfitrión bastante complacido– los espejos bien colocados, la soga y polea para el efecto de vuelo, y sobretodo el Chef para hacer el trabajo difícil (o sea, todo)– a lo que apareció el Chef bastante cansado de haber hecho todo el trabajo– Bien, parece que ya aprendiste tu lección amigo.

–Tenlo por seguro– dijo el Chef sin ganas de discutir.

–Por cierto Heather– pregunto Chris– ¿Cómo es que supiste que los chicos iban a estar en este bosque noche?

–Aj… ni me lo recuerdes, la loca de Izzy llamó, veinte veces a mi casa diciendo sobre esta reunión, ya a la quinta se me ocurrió venir como "invitada especial" y recordando la mala broma que nos hicieron, pensé estarías muy feliz de cooperar con la "escenografía".

–Jajaja, dulce– dijo Chris con una sonrisa– bien, creo que los chicos aprendieron una lección importante… no se cual sea pero creo que valió la pena, jajajaja.

La bruja malvada de Heather, se le unió a la risa mientras, el chef se retiro del claro con una mirada bastante molesta, dejando que los dos disfrutaran de su venganza.

FIN

**Nota final del autor: al que no entendió el final lo invito a que lea "la prueba de supervivencia", así es, soy un auto promotor desvergonzado, pero por lo menos lo admito jajaja.**


End file.
